


Get Wreckt

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Magica is a horrible person, Mom Beakley and her adopted kiddo Lena, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Magica talks shit, gets hit.





	Get Wreckt

Lena's not a coward. She's been on this planet for almost sixteen years now, and cowardice has never been part of her particular vocabulary. You name it, she's done it, and she's probably got the selfie as proof. But there's nothing courageous about staring down death, and Lena's smart enough to stay away when she feels Magica's presence on the breeze.

But sometimes things happen. Things like adventures, and showdowns, and Scrooge beats her,  _as always_ , and Magica starts to stomp off, but then her eyes flicker to her and something angry and sick buzzes in Lena's chest.

"You've made it into another sidekick, have you?" she sneers. "I suppose I can understand why; doesn't need food, technically can't die, all that. But why did you bother buying it new clothes?"

Lena looks away, hating more than anything that Magica's words still have power over her. Can still  _hurt_  her. After everything she'd done to her, there's still a distant part of Lena that wishes she could've been what her Aunt wanted.

A hulking shadow appears behind her. Lena knows, logically, that this means protection, but after so many years and so much torment all she can think of is  _this is it_. They realize it now. Even Magica, their most hated rival, knows not to bother wasting energy or supplies on her. Why should Scrooge McDuck and co?

The stiff silence is broken by a battle cry, a fist meeting Magica's face, and Beakley straightening with the most vicious snarl Lena has ever had the pleasure of witnessing on someone her age as she cracks her bloody knuckles threateningly.

" _She_ ," she spits, "is my daughter, De Spell. You will not speak to her that way again."

Lena's jaw drops. She's seen Magica beaten six ways from Sunday, but never like this. Never for her sake.

Beakley spins around on pointy heels and grabs Lena's shoulder in a firm but not painful grip, leading her away from the scene. "Come along, Lena. Creatures like De Spell aren't worth your time."

She stumbles a bit before picking up the brisk pace set out for her. Lena feels her fingers shake under the sheer weight of all, the realization that someone had heard what she had been called and, instead of agreeing, had stood up for her. It makes her feel weak in the knees. Embarrassed. Enlightened. All sorts of things. "Beakley?"

"Anytime, dear," she responded. "I'll do it again anytime. Don't you worry."

Lena's shoulders slump. She leaned on the taller woman's side. "Thank you..." She choked back an awkward groaning noise; she was good at plenty of things, but being sappy wasn't one of them. "I love you, mom."

Magica's voice echoes in the background, still grating and still hurting, but it helps a little when Beakley bends down to kiss her head. "I love you too, Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun commission! It kind of went off the rails from what I intended it to be, but I'm certainly not complaining!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
